Life At Birds Eye View
by 2KillAMb1Rd
Summary: Beth Lacey had never felt special. She never had any reason to be anywhere. She just went on with her life, doing exactly what she felt people expected of her. But what she didn't know was that she had a gift, and with help from her new friends, enemies, and the eerie unknown, she would soon learn how to use her gift for good, however difficult it may sometimes seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, so it turns out it took longer than a month to tweak this first chapter. In fact, it took me over three months, and I'm really, really sorry. Long story, short, I've just come out of a bit of a rough patch. I don't want to go into details, but it really hasn't been easy for me recently, and I definitely haven't had the time to think about fanfiction. But, finally, my life is getting back on track, and, not making any promises this time, I think I want to write more, as I'm happier when I'm writing, even if what I'm writing is complete rubbish.**

 **So yeah, here's the first chapter, and the second will follow whenever I next get chance, which should hopefully be sooner rather than later.**

 **Enjoy, and please let me know what you think/if there's any improvement.**

 **2KillAMb1Rd**

I don't want to wake up... I dont want to remember...

Let me start from the beginning. I'm Bethney by the way. Bethney Lacey. My parents have a thing for interesting, unique names. I was your average 24 -nearly 25- year old British girl. Not long finished university, and just starting my new life as a fully qualified drama teacher in America. My main problem at that point was that I'd only been away from England for two days and I already missed everything about the place. The horrid, rainy weather, the business of good old London; everything.

It was an ordinary Thursday, and I was finally on my way to my first day at work. My life started now as I stared at my reflection in the window, unsure of whether I looked the part.

 _How do you make yourself look like a teacher?_

I was jolted from my thoughts as a large crash sounded out around tge bus, the entire vehicle shaking as it slowly came to a stop.

 _Seriously? On my first day too._

"Excuse me," I called out in the direction of the driver, trying to be polite as possible, despite my growing anger and nerves. I can't be late on my first day, "What's going on? I have a class I need to be teaching in under fifteen minutes!"

"Well you can come over here and get this damn thing working again if you're so smart!" the bus driver yelled back. I glared at him. So much for trying to be civil. Suddenly, people were running past the bus in the opposite direction, screaming, and the entire street heaved with panicking pedestrians as cars skidded past each other, desperate to get away from whatever monstrosity was out if my line of sight. At first I thought it might have been the start of a riot, but then I heard a few snapshots from the large vehicles radio.

'...and news just in of a freak weather storm being created by chhhhhhhhhhhh space craft. Citizens are being warned to stay inside. and chhhh the help of the Modesto m-chhhhhhhh is on its way chhhhh chhhhhhhhhh-'

Unsure if what I was thinking, I stood and edged my way to the front of the bus. Without a word the bus driver opened the doors and happily let me off. Over in the distance, above skyscrapers and other tall office buildings, I could see tornadoes and lightning raining down over Manhattan. If it hadn't been for the situation I would have stood and watched, freak weather being something i very much enjoy experiencing, but something else caught my eye. When I looked up I saw a giant eye connected to a shiney almost star-like object, at least the size of a lake, floating high above me. Before I even had time to think, the eye spotted me, and began to generate a ball electricity. I cried out as it aimed and fired, the charge missing me by a heart beat. Before I could stop myself I was running, my very active and physical lifestyle for once not getting me down.

Surrounded by the crowd of halted vehicles and screaming citizens, I finally reached a small clearing. I was alone. All other witnesses were safely tucked away in their cars. I was a lone target. A sitting duck.

 _Shit!_

I had to get out of there; I desperately needed to hide. But just as I started to scramble over the bonnet of a car I felt an unbearable pain shoot down my arm. I fell to the ground screaming in agony as I saw the eye take aim again, but watched with relief as it's giant body was suddenly flung back, as if something had been thrown at it. Something big. The eye began to twitch and look around nervously, its bright iris darting about. As quickly as it had started to panic, it calmed down again, stating something in a booming voice about a "Prisoner Zero", but I didn't catch most of what it said. The pain was becoming unbearable. I groaned as I got up and tried to stand. Looking down at my arm, I moaned pitifully, charred flesh and ckotted blood becoming the only thing I could see. What had hit me? A lazer? A bomb? I didn't know.

As I looked around for help, I discovered that everybody was staring at me, and the ground beneath my feet. I looked down, and cried out. I was hovering about two meters above the tarmac. I began to hyperventilate as my fear of heights kicked in, sending a chill down my spine. Something sharp stabbed my thigh, bringing me back to reality, and when I looked down, expecting to see a shard of glass or metal, instead I found... a needle?

I _hate needles!_

I whimpered softly as a tingly feeling ran through my leg and up the rest of my body, and I started to feel woozy. A mass of people surrounded me. I could hear the calamity of it all, but my eye sight was becoming blurred, my head hazey with dizziness. Slowly, I lowered to the ground and, after what felt like a life time, ended up on my back.

A figure stood over me, reaching his hand down and touching something on the floor beside me. But as I turned my head to look, he spoke in a gruff, strong American accent.

"It's alright, lil' lady. Don't try to move, yer gunna be alright!"

His kind words were the last I heard before I blacked out.

"General, sir?"

Warren sighed. He had enough on his plate trying to calm the chaos of Manhattan, he didn't need someone else complaining about the girl. The object in the sky had not long disappeared, appearing to have been attracted to something else, whisking off faster than anything the general had ever seen before. He placed his thumb and finger on his temples, soothing the bridge of his nose.

"What is it, soldier?"

The young man panicked slightly from the shock of being called 'soldier' by thee General Monger. To most it was an honor just to have him glance at them, but to speak to him? Oh no, this was a privilege. He nodded over in the direction of the government van patiently waiting to leave with it's new cargo.

"What do you want us to do with it?"

This angered the general. Had this pathetic excuse for a government soldier just asked him that? That?!

"Firstly, my man" he spat the words, his saliva spraying the mans face as the general hooked his collar, his expression threatening to squeeze "She's a person, jus' like you 'n me. Not it. Her. Never, ever make that mistake in front of me again, y'hear? And secondly, my God man, what do you think? We're takin' her back to the farm!"

"B-but sir..." the man breathed, attempting to wrestle from his idols grip "Are you sure? She's younger than the other recipients there. And, she may be a little... overwhelmed."

General Monger shook his head, chuckling.

 _What an idiot!_

"Those other 'recipients' are world famous, my friend. Everyone knows who they are! The girl'll be alright!" he called as he took his seat beside the driver.

The soldier gave up. He knew the general was too stubborn But the thought did momentarily cross his mind as he peered back at the brief case containing her records, that he should tell him. The monsters weren't quite world famous. And that this particular female had never seen the likes of them before.

 _Not yet._

 **I don't think there's anything for me to add, so I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, and thanks a lot for your patience :)**


	2. Important Notice

**Wow. Has it really been almost a year since I last even glanced at FanFiction? Its been one tough year too. Finally finished school for good, decided to move out of the family home, had my laptop stollen meaning I lost EVERYTHING relating to all my fanfiction. That's partly why it's been so long, sorry guys. But I've got time now to start it all up again. I'm going to start by continuing Life At Birds Eye View, as for now I'm just re-editing past chapters to change the story and make them better, so I can get those from the original (kind of) uploads, but it's going to be a very slow process as I've kind of forgotten how to write stories. Well, I haven't, but then I haven't done it in an awful long time.**

 **So yeah, sorry for disappearing for ages without a word, I'm (hopeful!y) back now.**

 **Keep writing guys, I hope to be posting again soon, and catching up on all the amazing stories I've been missing!**


End file.
